mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Argarian Trivalti
Page created by Flodoomable =Bio:= The Embodiment of Pride. Argarian has flourished since his enrollment in the army of man. A way to express his drive to free the world and to be the hero he wants to be. As a self proclaimed hero he tells his tale to all who can stand to hear it, and to all those that are forced to listen to it. His well-toned self burns the battlefield and crushes all who dare look at his visage. He is the one that has to be spoken about, yet only by those that he deems worthy. His love for his own voice only encouraged when at a certain age he was blessed by the Chief Goddess to be a hero, to be told that he was all that mattered in this world and that this world would be his prison if monsters where to overtake it. =Backstory:= Becoming a Knight. At a young age Argarian was taken in by the holy church, there he was learned the gospels and the motives that fueled the human race. He was overwhelmed by the good that was spoken and the power god had over man in their unending clairvoyance. He wishfully spoke to the followers of the pope about spreading the light of the lord. As per usual with most youth he was then taught about the despicable nature of the power that deemed to corrupt the land. The very darkness that would swallow his soul where he to allow it. This lead Argarian to be sent to the Order's training barracks. The fair boy fought tooth and nail to strike down all that stood in his path to the top, quickly learning the way of the sword and the conviction to strike a foe before they can take revenge. Argarian overpowered most of his peers and trained with those he could not defeat, becoming a natural master at swordsmanship. His skill was recognized by the church and he was instated in groups that where sent out to monster dens. There he sliced through monsters before they could utter a word, strengthening his bias towards them. The more he slayed the more he believed that he was the one that was foretold in many old dusty books. He often bragged over his skill and achievements to his brothers in arms, punishing them relentlessly when they mocked his story no matter who or how many. Seeing that rage, combined with pride caused plans to be made by the church. They gave Argarian a Gilded sword and sent him to defeat a strong demon by himself. The boy struck first, causing the monster to become lethally aggressive. For a moment it seemed as if he would be defeated, feeling corruption eating at his mind when a strong light shot down from the sky and engulfed him. The young man felt the corruption in him burn away, one slash at the air before the monster shot out a stream of light which upon contact burned the monster to cinders along with the surrounding corruption. The boy had become a man, and the man had become a Hero. In the following years he trained this magic power to suit many applications and techniques, burning his enemies and cleansing corruption where he could find it. As of today he still roams the land, tearing a wound of purity into the corrupted lands with no monster to oppose him. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ★★★★★ Ranged Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★☆ Physical Defense: ★★★☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Magic Defense: ★★★☆☆ (No magic affinity) Speed: ★★★★☆ Charm: ★☆☆☆☆ Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (Holy Purification) Willpower: ★★★★★ Category:Characters Category:Order